Fiendish Vertyroni
Blaze |ailments = Fireblight Dragonblight |weaknesses = Water Wind |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Fiendish Vertyroni is a crimson Subspecies of the elusive Vertyroni that resides in volcanic regions as opposed to forests and mountains. It has access to the powerful Blaze element, and can use it to destroy threats. Physiology Fiendish Vertyroni has crimson skin and black hair as opposed to the standard Vertyroni's olive and dark green, and its horns are a fiery orange as opposed to bright green, representing its change in habitat and abilities, but the eyes, teeth, and marking on its forehead remain yellow. Scarlet stripes can be seen on the hair lining its body. Ecology Like the vanilla Vertyroni, Fiendish Vertyroni is an omnivore that subsists on plants, fungi, insects, and smaller monsters such as Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, Ioprey, Wroggi, and Uroktor, and is vulnerable to attacks from high-level monsters, such as Rathalos, Agnaktor, Brute Tigrex, Stygian Zinogre, Teostra, Akantor, and Crimson Fatalis. Unlike normal Vertyronis, who are non-elemental in nature, it has access to the Blaze element, which it can use by feeding on coal, Fire Herbs, Dragonfell Berries, and Dracophage Bugs and storing the contents in a specialized sac that stores and releases both Fire and Dragon energy. The combined effects of both elements can cause massive damage to prey and attacker alike, allowing it to injure or kill them with ease. Its fur efficiently releases heat, protecting it from the blistering heat of the volcanic regions it resides in, and it has a greater amount of sweat glands than its normal counterpart does, which aids it in regulating its body temperature. Due to the scarce amounts of food and greater amounts of larger monsters found within its new home, it has become more skilled and aggressive in combat, being more likely to fight back than run away and practising their fighting skills with each other when they meet in order to stay in top shape, which keeps them from getting sloppy in battle like their green counterparts do. It has learned to seek out companionship with other members of its species, for it knows that there is strength in numbers, and individual members will form groups from two to eight to ward off attacks, with one to two members keeping watch while the others forage and hunt for food. Like its green counterpart, it has immense physical strength, stamina, and speed, allowing it to crush coal-storing ore like eggshells and run long distances without needing to rest, and its eye-like marking is there to scare would-be attackers off. Its diet of Dragonfell Berries and Dracophage Bugs put it at odds against Agnaktor and Stygian Zinogre, respectively, seeing as Uroktor are often seen holding the berries and are not immune to its mugging while the wolf-like wyvern utilizes the bugs as a method of gaining its control over dark lightning, and it will relentlessly attack both of them to get what it wants, only fleeing if seriously injured. Its horns are very thick and durable, allowing them to withstand powerful cuts and impacts, and it can release excess Blaze energy from the openings found on them in order to avoid injuring itself with its immense power. Behavior Fiendish Vertyroni is much more aggressive than the standard species, being more likely to attack a threat than run away from it. It is also considerably more social, and it will form groups with other members of its species to maximize its protection against potential predators. If it sees anyone or anything in possession of Dragonfell Berries or Dracophage Bugs, it will try to mug them so it can take them for itself. Abilities Fiendish Vertyroni has access to the Blaze element, and it can use it to deal massive damage to targets. It is stronger, faster, and tougher than the standard Vertyroni, and is considerably more skilled in combat, not tripping at the end of its charges or falling down after a stomp due to it having better balance and being more disciplined. Habitat Fiendish Vertyroni lives in volcanic regions such as the Volcano (3rd Gen) and Ingle Isle. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 2,900 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,030 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 3,370 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 25 (Wind) * Body: 35 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Arms: 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Legs/Tail: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Arms = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Legs/Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Iodrome - Wins. * vs. Great Wroggi - Wins. * vs. Azulgard - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Volvidon - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Tetsucabra/Berserk Tetsucabra - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Brazen Bulldrome - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Crimson Qurupeco - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Basarios - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Vermicantha - Loses, but deals some damage in the process (Wins if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). * vs. Yian Garuga - Loses, but deals some damage in the process (Wins if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Loses, but deals some damage in the process (Wins if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). * vs. Seregios - Loses, but deals some damage in the process (Wins if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). * vs. Gravios/Black Gravios - Loses, but deals some damage in the process (Wins if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). * vs. Uragaan/Steel Uragaan - Loses, but deals some damage in the process (Wins if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). * vs. Dullahool - Loses (Wins with both individuals taking damage if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). * vs. Agnaktor - Loses (Wins with both individuals taking damage if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). * vs. Glavenus - Loses (Wins with both individuals taking damage if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). * vs. Brachydios - Loses (Draw if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). * vs. Lavellipse - Loses, but deals some damage in the process (Wins if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). * vs. Brute Tigrex - Loses (Wins with both individuals taking damage if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). * vs. Stygian Zinogre - Loses (Draw if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). * vs. Gemcutter Gammoth - Loses (Draw if a second Fiendish Vertyroni joins it in battle). Attacks Fiendish Vertyroni has the same attacks as the standard species, but does more damage and will not trip, fall over, or send itself flying at the end of its attacks. However, it has some moves of its own. Hellfire Stream Fiendish Vertyroni stores in a big breath, then spews a large stream of intense flame containing Dragon energy at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Fireblight and Dragonblight. Blazing Fists Fiendish Vertyroni breathes intense flames containing Dragon energy onto its fists, then throws five punches at the hunter in a row, running towards them as it does. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Fireblight and Dragonblight, and sends the hunter flying across the room. In G-Rank, it will hop back after using the attack once, then use it again. Infernal Ram Fiendish Vertyroni beats its chest, envelops its horns in intense flames containing Dragon energy, then runs towards the hunter with its horns pointed at them. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Fireblight and Dragonblight, and sends the hunter flying across the room. If the attack misses, it will charge at the hunter again. Flaming Uppercut Fiendish Vertyroni coats its fists in intense flames containing Dragon energy, then uses an uppercut that sends the hunter into the air with its left arm. If the attack connects, it will punch the hunter away with the other arm. Both punches deal medium damage and inflict Fireblight and Dragonblight. Weapons Long Sword Fiend's Cutter --> Fiend's Executioner Hammer Blazing Kanabo --> Blazing Destroyer Hunting Horn Crimson Horn --> Crimson Crescendo Switch Axe Imp's Axe --> Imp's Rogueaxe Light Bowgun Demonic Scattergun --> Demonic Assailant Bow Oni's Bow --> Oni's Strongbow * Note: All of Fiendish Vertyroni's weapons are upgrades of the vanilla Vertyroni's weapons. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 215-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water -15 * Thunder +10 * Ice 0 * Dragon 0 * Earth +10 * Wind -15 Skills: Dragon Atk +3, Latent Power +1, Heavy Hitter, Demonic Blessing G-Rank Defense: 370-655 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water -15 * Thunder +10 * Ice 0 * Dragon 0 * Earth +10 * Wind -15 Skills: Dragon Atk +3, Latent Power +2, Heavy Hitter, Demonic Blessing Gunner High-Rank Defense: 40-370 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water -10 * Thunder +15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +5 * Earth +15 * Wind -10 Skills: Dragon Atk +3, Latent Power +1, Heavy Hitter, Demonic Blessing G-Rank Defense: 200-430 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water -10 * Thunder +15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +5 * Earth +15 * Wind -10 Skills: Dragon Atk +3, Latent Power +2, Heavy Hitter, Demonic Blessing Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Horns- The horns will break off. Trivia * Fiendish Vertyroni's name is meant to reflect its appearance and abilities. * All of Fiendish Vertyroni's weapons use the Blaze element. * Like with the regular Vertyroni, Fiendish Vertyroni's Turf War opponents were chosen to reflect the monster's desire for shiny objects. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Blaze Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster